Fall
by dorkofyourdreams
Summary: And she just kept smiling, because she didn't know what else to do


**To tell the truth, I have no idea whose perspective this is told from. I mean, the girl is Jill, but I don't know who the narrator is. I just started writing, and I couldn't figure out whose voice it's from, so I just left him nameless. Does this narrator make you think of anyone from Forget-Me-Not Valley? Also, I decided to write this a little differently for a change. Is it good? I can't really tell, so could you guys tell me? :D **

He had never seen somebody so confident before.

The way she just waltzed into town, with no money, no connections, no life.

She bought the old farm that had been abandoned for years.

(The previous owner had died, years ago).

She took the empty plot of land and filled it,

He didn't quite know with what,

But nevertheless, she filled it up.

Suddenly, she had money and connections.

She didn't have much of the life part, though.

The air turned colder, and the leaves changed colours,

And they fell from the trees onto the ground.

Soon, they were replaced soft, white snow,

And the cycle came back to spring.

It was that second spring that she had been living there that she caught the eye of a certain innkeeper's son.

He wooed the strong girl, persevering through her denying of his affections.

He brought her flowers, gave her compliments, and pulled out those three words that resulted in a kiss.

They were inseparable from that moment on.

He always saw them together, almost never apart.

He didn't trust that innkeeper's son, especially when he spoke to that barmaid.

She and the innkeeper's son had been together for two and a half seasons.

It was fall again, already.

He looked up and saw the two of them, walking together in town.

He continued going his way, until he heard her soft voice,

"_What?"_ Her voice sounded so sad, so heartbroken. It sounded almost like a whisper.

He turned and looked at the couple, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"_I'm sorry, but I'm just not attracted to you like I was before. It's not fair for me to stay with you and continue breaking you."_

That son of a-

"_Is there… Someone else?" _

"_If you must know, yes." _

Looking at her face, he saw her plaster a smile onto it.

"_Well… I wish the best to you."_ The innkeeper's son had walked away, and she just kept staring at the direction he had left.

And she just kept smiling, because she didn't know what else to do.

Her face was so hauntingly beautiful at that point. There was such sadness in her eyes, and just simply a ghost of a smile on her face.

She collapsed on the ground, and he took a step forward towards her.

She covered her face with her hands, and began to shake.

He knew that she was crying.

All he wanted to do at that point was grab that boy and beat him senselessly.

He had to have been mad, he concluded, to end it with her.

Beautiful, sad her.

He took a step back, to leave her because he knew that as much as he hated that innkeeper's son, he was no better.

If he spoke to her, and she managed to fall for a fool like himself…

He would only break her.

He took another step back, but he stepped on a branch that made a deafening crack!

She looked up at him, with eyes so wide and red.

She plastered the smile onto her face again.

"Hello?" She called out.

Her eyes meeting his forced his heart stop.

How much he wanted to call back to her, to make her his own.

He loved her, everything about her.

Her eyes, her stubbornness, her crazy ponytail on the crown of her head, her confidence…

He bit his tongue and simply nodded to her, knowing it was for the best.

He turned around and left her, his heart breaking with every step.

Though, he was not anticipating her small, pale hand to grab his. He turned and looked down into her face.

It was still tear stained, and her eyes were still red, but he saw a shining stubbornness in them that had faded for a time.

"I said _hello_,"

Try as he might, he could not fight the smile that spread its way onto his face.

"Hello." His deep voice whispered into the cold air.

A smile played its way onto her face as she let go of his hand and nodded.

"Thank you."

She gave him one last smiling before she turned and left him.

And there he stood for longer than he should have, watching her silhouette get farther and farther away, finally disappearing over the hill.

That interaction assured him of one thing; she was going to be fine.


End file.
